When I fall will you catch me?
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: When the worst thing that could happen to Sharpay happen, what will she do? Will she be alone or will someone hold her up in her worst hour. Follow the ups and downs of this emotional rollocoster in this story filled with pain, drama, and happines.
1. The new you?

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing from HSM or One Tree Hill

"Have you ever wondered if there's more to the world than what we see or if there's more to a person than we know? If the way we act and how we are have impact of someone's life? Do you wonder when something goes wrong with someone we care about if there was something we could have done, just one thing to change the outcome? Lucas Scott, yeah the guy from One Tree Hill it's a good show, once said "Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If one life can really make an impact on the world...or if the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe that one man can change many lives. For better...or worse." I learned that first hand when I got to know the truth behind the ice queen. My name is Troy Bolton and this is the story of my senior year"

=  
"I never once thought that HE would want to get to know me, to really get to know me. The summer before my senior year was nothing but hardship and I became icier than even I thought was capable. I learned from past experiences not to open myself up to men, but he has his ways. Brooke Davis, yeah the girl from One Tree Hill it's a good show, once said "The bad guys lie to get into your bed, the good guys lie to get into your heart" I believed in that, but then I got to know the guy behind the wildcat jersey. My name is Sharpay Evans and this is the story of my senior year"

=  
"Troy over here man" Troy looks up as soon as he gets out of his car and waved at his friends.

Troy put his bag over his shoulder and stuffed his hands into his blue jeans; he started to make his way over to his friends. Troy was about to cross the street when a car came rushing by and just missed him, as Troy jumped back to avoid the hit he got a good look at the driver. Sharpay, of course she would try to hit him. The strange thing was she wasn't in her regular pink car it was black, very un-Sharpay. Troy shook his head and continued his way to his friends.

"That was fucking close, you okay man?" Chad put a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm fine, accidents happen right?" Troy glanced over his shoulder to look at the car one more time; he turned his head back to the group.

"Who is that anyway?" Taylor pointed at the black car.

"Sharpay" Troy started to rub the back of his neck.

"Of course, then it defiantly wasn't an accident" Kelsi let out a small laugh at her comment.

The gang started to make their way into the school, but Gabriella pulled Troy aside.

"Troy can we please talk?" Troy rolled his eyes before he let out a sigh.

"How many times are we going to go over this Gabi?" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, making him look at her.

"I just don't understand, I mean I love you and I thought you loved me. Actually, I know you love me you said so yourself..." Gabriella trailed of and started to lean in, but Troy turned away.

"What are you getting at Gabriella?" Troy removed her arms from his neck.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't understand how you can tell me you love me one week and then leave me the next"

"I really did love you Gabriella, it's just when you went away to Stanford and when I went to Duke I just had time to think. Think about it for a second Gabi, we would be miles apart there is no way it would have worked. I'm sorry" Troy crossed his arms and looked away.

"If you love someone enough you make anything work no matter the distance" Gabriella gave him one last smile before walking away.

=  
Sharpay was walking the East High hallways not caring that she was late for her first class of the day; she was on her way to her locker. Now, this wasn't the same Sharpay everyone remembers, she was no longer all about glitter and glamour. Her blond hair is now a dark brown and the spark she had in her eyes are lost. The flash clothes she wore have changed to jeans and baggy t-shirts and hoddies.

"Ms. Evans, please get to class" Mr. Woods folded his arms and waited for Sharpay to do as he asked.

"What's the point?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued doing whatever she wanted.

"The point is that you get to graduate with all your classmates and friends" Sharpay let out a loud laugh.

"What friends?" She closed her locker and gave him a look before heading to class.

=  
"Bro, a game of basketball tonight, with the boys?" Troy looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Hell yeah, my place after school" Troy whispered back.

Troy was about to say something else when he saw the expression on Chad's face change, he looked back at the front of the class and saw Sharpay and his face dropped.

"Ms. Evans, you're late please, take your seat" Mrs. Darbus pointed to the desk.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to her? She's a bitch, but she was hot, now she's just a bitch" Chad looked at her and couldn't believe how much she had changed.

Troy didn't listen to a word that Chad had said; his eyes looked her up and down and didn't understand what he was seeing. If he was new to this school and someone told him what Sharpay used to look like he would never believe them, that's how much she changed. The only thought that was running through Troy's mind was, what in the world could have made Sharpay change who she was?

"Ms. Evans, I never got the chance to say this before, I just want you to know how" – Sharpay cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't, don't" There was a harshness in Sharpay's voice.

Everyone in the class looked at each other, questioning looks in their eyes. However, Troy kept his eyes on Sharpay, soon enough she looked back.

"What are you staring at Bolton?" Troy just slowly looked away.

"Alright, so the musical this year. I am looking at you people for ideas this year; does anyone have something in mind already? Sharpay perhaps" Eyes were once again on Sharpay.

"I'm not doing the musical this year" Sharpay kept her eyes down on her hands.

"Look Sharpay..." Mrs. Darbus trailed off when she saw the look on Sharpay's face, when she did look up.

"No Darbus, you look. I am NOT doing the musical this year and that is not up for debate, it's my choice not yours end of story. Don't try to change my fucking mind because I have made up my mind, I don't even want to be in this fucking school" With that Sharpay shot out of her seat and walked out the door.

Shocked whispers broke through the room; no one could believe what just happened. Troy's eyes had followed her out the door, he didn't understand why he cared so much all he knew is he wanted to find out why she was so...hurt?

A/N What do you guys think? Please let me know by reviewing


	2. Already helping you

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. **

The Wildcats were walking out of the school together, laugh and just enjoying each other's company. They had just gotten out of a meeting for the new musical this year.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing the musical in my last year." Chad let out a small laugh, as he started spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Oh come on man, you know it going to be fun. You had fun the last time and at Lava Springs" Troy grabbed the ball from Chad and started to dribble it around.

"Hey someone else is still here" Gabriella pointed over to a car, Troy recognized the car right away...Sharpay.

Troy leaned against his car and looked over at her; she was trying to start the car and was having a lot of trouble.

"Maybe I should go help her, I mean it's getting dark" Troy looked over at the group for approval.

"Fuck that who gives a shit about her man, let the icy queen figure it out on her own" That comment got him laughs from the group.

"I think I'm going to help her" Not waiting for the groups comments he started to run over to Sharpay.

After a tenth attempt to get her car to start, she slammed her hands against the steering wheel.

"Hey Sharpay" Sharpay looked at Troy from her window with a frown.

"What do you want Bolton?" Troy just let out a sigh.

"Let me help you with your car Sharpay" Troy leaned on her car. "I'm good with car and I can help you"

"Why the hell do you want to help me? I mean your wildcat friends don't want you too. I'm a bitch I get that, but I'm not def" Sharpay glared at the group before looking back at Troy.

"Look Sharpay, just let me help you" With a sigh Sharpay popped the hood.

"Thank you" Troy looked at her in slight shock.

"Uh...You're welcome" He shot her a smile before walking up to the car.

Sharpay got out of her car as well and leaned on her car, she kept her eyes on Troy and every time he looked her way she would look away. She rolled her eyes when she saw Chad walking their way.

"Hey Troy, come on bro, let's get the hell out of here" Chad shot Sharpay a dirty look before turning his attention on Troy.

"I'll be done soon man" Troy didn't bother looking up he just kept his head in the car.

"I'm taking your truck man, either you leave now or you're on your own" Chad should him the keys and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Really man, just wait I'll be done soon" Troy looked up for the first time and when he saw the keys he felt so stupid for leaving them in his jacket pocket which he left in front of his truck when he went to go help Sharpay.

"Why do you care about this ice bitch man? What did she offer you a blow job to make you stay?" Anger shot through Sharpay's system instantly.

"Shut the fuck up, you prick, I never asked for his help and don't talk about me like you know me" Chad just shook his head.

"I know you have a problem keeping your mouth closed, but please shut up" Troy started walking their way.

Sharpay pushed with all the strength she had, which surprisingly, made Chad stumble. Chad dropped the ball that was in his hand and was getting ready to attack Sharpay when Troy stepped in between and push Chad away.

"Dude, just relax" Chad shoved Troy's hand away from him.

"Either you leave now or you walk" Chad stared walking over to the truck.

Troy shook his head and went back to Sharpay's car.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"No, I told you I'm going to help you with the car and I'm not going to just ditch. Besides, he need to cool down, if I go with him now it's going to be nothing but bitching the whole way to my place" Troy gave her a smirk before going back to the car.

Finally Troy finished up with the car and it was working out perfectly.

"Thanks again Troy" Sharpay got back into her car.

"No problem" Troy turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Bolton" He turned back around. "You want a ride to your place?"

"No, I'm good thanks Sharpay" Sharpay gave him a small smile and when he turned around she shook her head.

"Bolton" Once again he turned around. "Get your ass in the car" Troy smiled and started to walk to her car.

**A/N Sorry this took long, please read and review...please review i'm not really getting alot and i really do love the ones I get and thanks to thoes that do review i just would really love some more, so please review. Also guys, check out my other story Ocean Breeze season 1 and 2**


	3. Together and Alone

Disclamier: I do not own HSM

Sharpay cut the engine once they reached Troy's house, she kept her eyes straight ahead waiting for him to get out of her car. The ride had been awkward and quite, Sharpay had not wanted to talk and Troy had no idea what to say. Troy quickly undid his belt; before he got out he turned to her.

"Thanks for the ride Sharpay" Troy offered her a smile and she just shrugged it off.

"Don't mention it, it's just payback for fixing my car Bolton" Troy nodded before getting out of her car.

"Later Sharpay" Troy waved at her; Sharpay nodded and took off down his street.

Troy let out a sigh as he turned towards his house, with a shake of his head he started to make his way over to his backyard. Now, he was going to have to deal with his friends riding him because he helped Sharpay. Finally he turned into his backyard and saw the whole group sitting on the grass talking.

"Hey guys" Troy made his way over to them.

"Look guys it's the ice queen's bitch" Chad smirked at Troy.

The rest of the wildcats looked at each other with worried looks, they knew what was about to come.

"Funny Chad, you know you've been really bitchy this week...is it already that time of the month for you?" Troy picked up the basketball and gave Chad a sly smile.

"So now you're standing up for her?" Chad stood up and faced Troy.

"Dude, you're going crazy over something so stupid, she needed help and I was there to help her. Why do you have to make such a big deal about it?" Troy's eyebrows came together with a frown.

"I just don't get why you helped her, I mean I don't see what she ever did for you to deserve your help" Chad stole the basketball from Troy and made his way over to the court.

"It was the right thing to do man" Troy followed him.

"Did she even give you a thank you?" Chad raised an eyebrow, before taking a shot.

"Yeah actually and a ride home when my best friend ditched me" Chad turned and tossed the basketball aside.

"I told you I was going to leave man, she didn't deserve your help and you know it. This is Sharpay we're talking about all she does is use people, over and over. You think you did something good by helping her? All you did is give her a reason to come to you every time she needs something because she's going to know that you will help her" Troy took a second to let Chad's words sink in...Maybe Chad was right.

"Sorry man, I just felt bad for her I guess" Chad put a reassuring hand onto Troy's shoulder.

"You're just way to nice man and it's a great thing, but you need to draw the line at the Ice Bitch" Troy slightly nodded his head.

-  
Sharpay parked into her driveway, she took a second to stare at the house in front of her. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, she heard the TV in the living room on, meaning her parents were home. She made her way over to the living room.

"I'm home" Her mother didn't even glance at her, she just kept her eyes on the TV.

Sharpay didn't spend more time there than she hand too, turning on her heel she made her way over to the stairs...till her mother's voice stopped her.

"Did anyone say anything to you about him?" Sharpay felt a lump form in her throat just at the mention.

"No, no one noticed except Ms. Darbus" Without another word, Sharpay made her to her room.

Once she got there she planted herself on to her bed and let the tears flow, Sharpay Evans never cried in front of people, she never wanted their sympathy. Sharpay did most of her crying when she was alone and since the summer, she was always alone.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, please review :)**


End file.
